The West's Blade Runner
by Razvanor
Summary: The West is a cruel place, even to Kaoru, who had the love of her life killed by horse thieves. She sets out to avenge her love’s death and becomes a vigilante. Kenshin, a bounty hunter, keeps running into the spunky lass. Lots of action, some Romance.
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

The West's Blade Runner

Kenshin noticed a change in the air. He glanced at the sky, where dark clouds were forming. Sighing, he clutched the katana at his side and jumped to another rooftop. The town of Cold Creek neither had cold nor a creek. It was a small mining town built on the spur of a moment during a gold rush several years back. Nothing more than a few dozen buildings lining a main road. Sounds of drunken laughter, clinking forks and knives, and the steadfast pounding of keys on an out of tune piano came from the Refuge Saloon. Kenshin rubbed his temples. At least he didn't have to go in there tonight.

Jumping lightly, he landed on the roof of the next building. Making sure he was on the correct place, he plunged his sword through the tar and wood of the roof and slit himself an opening into the dark structure. Falling through the hole, he stood up inside an old attic. Swatting at cobwebs, he made his way around dried herbs and extra furniture. Opening a door on the far side of the room, he slipped through and down a short flight of stairs. Flattening himself against the wall, he listened for a few short moments before making his way to a door, where he could hear the murmur of voices. Grinning, he pushed the door open, surprising two large men, who were diligently counting large stacks of money.

"The Dale brothers. It is so good to see you." Kenshin slowly pulled out his sword. "I see your counting the money you stole from the bank in Claysville. I'll be taking it now."

The two big men began laughing loudly. "An' how do you intend to take it from us? Poke us with yer butter knife there?" They both pulled out revolvers and trained them on the short, red-haired man. "We'll kill you here and now, China-man. I don't like yer gumption." The older Dale pulled the trigger

_Spack!_

The bullet hit the opposite wall harmlessly. The Dales blinked and looked around. Cursing, the older Dale turned to his brother. "Where's he?"

Unfortunately, the younger Dale couldn't speak. It's rather hard to when you have a sword growing from your throat. The remaining Dale's face drained of color as Kenshin let the limp corpse fall off of his blade. "Now, I'm afraid it's your turn."

The Dale turned to run, but was met with a crippling blow to the spine. He gasped and fell face first. Grunting against the dirty floor, he looked at the small man, who was methodically flicking the blood off of his sword. Crouching on his haunches, Kenshin pulled the man's head back by his hair.

"You and your brother's fate have been sealed by the Blade Runner. Enjoy the rest of your life in your wheelchair." With that, he let the paralyzed man's head fall forward. He walked to the table holding the money. "I believe the bounty on your head was five hundred." He sighed. "They don't put up as much money as they used to." Counting the money, he left the room without a backward glance.

---

Kaoru watched the horses stampede quickly into the corral, throwing up a thick cloud of dust. Kit and his father quickly closed the corral's doors before latching them securely and slapping at their dust encrusted clothing. Smiling brightly, Kaoru jumped off the corral fence and went to join the two men.

Kit noticed her and smiled. "And how is our little China-girl tonight?" he drawled. Kaoru punched him lightly in the arm. "I've told you a thousand times all ready. I'm Japanese."

Kit grinned. "Well, let's go get something to eat. Pa, you comin'? I can smell Ma's steak from here." Kit's father grinned and waved them off. "I just gonna make sure the mustangs are all settled in for the night." He tipped his hat to look at the setting sun, which was slowly slipping behind distant mountains. Its fiery red beams touched the lush grasslands, painting them a deep orange. He sighed happily and began to make his way around the large horse pen.

Kaoru also noticed the sun. "It sure is beautiful, isn't it, Kit?" She breathed deeply, taking in the sharp, clean air, riddled with dust and the scent of coming rain. Kit slipped his arms over her shoulders and began to play with her ponytail. "Almost as beautiful as you," he murmured. Kaoru chuckled.

"You two love struck ninnies better get in here before the food gets stone-cold." Kit's mother stood in the doorway, framed by the light coming from inside. She waved a ladle in a mock threatening way. "I can feel the rain comin' too, so you best get inside before I take my ladle to you."

As if to confirm her words, a single rain drop fell on Kaoru's nose and slipped off. Lifting an eyebrow at Kit, she took off in a dead sprint. Kit laughed and easily caught up to her. He winked just before reaching the porch and slipping around his plump mother. Kaoru managed to get to the house just before a sudden downpour began. Looking out the window, Kaoru sat down at the table. "Hoo, it's really comin' down out there. Where do you suppose your father is?" Kit's father suddenly burst through the door, his clothes hanging off of him wetly. He grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"I got the horses in the stables. No need for them to be out in the corral tonight. I want them plenty healthy for the country fair next week." He sat down at the table and began to eat. Pointing a fork at Kaoru, he waggled it as he finished chewing. "Will you be riding in the fair, Kaoru? I heard the prize for the best rider is three hundred dollars. I reckon you could win hands down and buy yerself something nice."

Kaoru blushed. "You really think I could win? I don't think I'm all that good."

Kit's mother grinned. "Deary, you know that yer the best rider in town." Her face became stern. "Now don't you be getting a big head now. The Good Book says 'Pride cometh before the fall'."

Kaoru nodded. "I'll try it. I've been aiming to buy something I've had my eye on for a long time." Kit put a hand on hers. "You deserve to buy it, too." He let her go and picked up his plate. "Now, as soon as I get me some money, I'm going to school back in the East."

Kit's father sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Son, is that what you really want? We could still use your help around the ranch."

"Pa," started Kit as he sat down at the table. "We've talked about this. I want to be an accountant. I've had enough of the ranch. I want to go see what else there is. Besides, I'm real good with numbers." He grinned. "An' when me and Kaoru get married, the children would get a proper education in the finest schools of New York."

Kaoru blushed again and smiled, her head down. Kit noticed and grinned wider. "We'll have eight kids and the finest house in the entire county. We'll have three automobiles and servants."

"W-wow," was all Kaoru could stutter. Kit's father and mother smiled knowingly to each other. They had made similar promises also.

Suddenly, Kit's father sat up straight. "Pa? Pa, what is it?" He shushed him and stood up. "Listen, can you hear that?"

Kit and Kaoru strained their hearing, trying to pick out whatever Kit's father was hearing over the rain. Then they heard it. Panicked neighing, frantic hooves, and the occasional shout of men. "Horse thieves," Kit growled. Grabbing a rifle from the wall, he walked out the door, followed closely by his father, also sporting a powerful rifle. Just before leaving, Kit's father turned to his wife. "Get Kaoru down in the cellar and lock yourselves in there. This could get ugly."

"Kit," Kaoru screamed as Kit's mother grabbed her shoulder, forcing her towards the cold basement. "They'll be all right. They can handle themselves. Now come on." Pushing Kaoru into the dark cellar, she gave her a lantern. Kaoru stepped back, expecting the heavy woman to follow her. Instead, she slammed the heavy doors and put a large wooden beam over the slots.

"No," Kaoru screamed, throwing herself against the doors. "You're supposed to stay with me."

Kaoru heard the woman chuckle kindly. "I'm afraid not." A sigh. "I'm old. I'm gonna beat back them rustlers if it kills me. You, well, you have your entire life. Use it well." A pause. "An' I don't intend on dyin' so soon neither."

Kaoru listened to her walk away before trying the doors again. No good. They had been secured well. Sitting down on some hay, she curled up fearfully and fell asleep fitfully.

---

Kenshin had left the note on the sheriff's desk after he dispatched the Dale brothers. It stated simply where to find the mutilated men. The paralyzed Dale would eventually babble out the strange red-head's alias. Once again, the police would find no trace of the bounty hunter. He smiled. Lawmen were so stupid.

He was tired though. Dawn was just peeking over the horizon as he spotted what he was looking for. A small house near a corral and a barn. He had been riding all night and the kinder people would usually let him sleep in their barn. Nudging his horse, whom he had ridden hard all night since his little venture, Kenshin changed direction.

The first thing he noticed was the quiet atmosphere of the ranch. Usually, at least the ranch hands would be up and about caring for the horses and tending to other tasks. Not even the sound of a horse could be heard. Riding over to the barn he glanced around.

Blood. It was everywhere. An old man sat slumped against a wall, full of holes, a rifle held limply in his arm. A plump woman, probably his wife, stood sprawled in the mud, her body crushed and trampled by hooves. Another bloody trail led toward the house, where a young man, not even twenty, sat staring up at the sky sightlessly near the porch.

Kenshin hissed angrily. "Horse thieves," he said, noting the crisscrossing hoof marks in the damp mud. Sighing, he headed toward the house. He'd rest up and bury the bodies later. No one should have to die like that.

Opening the cupboards, he glanced around for food. Nothing but some salt and butter. He glanced around before noticing the cellar door, a large wooden beam holding it tightly. Throwing it to one side, he slowly climbed down into the dark. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark, he looked around and found a bin of turnips and carrots in the corner. Dried and salted meat hung from the ceiling. Grabbing a large slab of ham and a turnip, he began to head out of the cellar when he heard something stir in a pile of hay he hadn't noticed before. Dropping the food, he drew his katana and fell into a stance.

"Kit, is that you?"

* * *

Another story. Yep, just trying my hand at a diffrent genre. I have no idea if Kenshin and the West have been mixed, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. As for "The Tolling Bell", I'll keep writing it, no worries.

If I messed up something, tell me. I probably won't change it, but at least I'll know in the future. And REVIEW.


	2. The West's Blade Runner: Chapter 2

Kaoru's past. Not much else to say. Read the important stuff at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Kenshin watched as Kaoru pulled out a rifle from a small closet. Checking the sights, she flipped it open to see if it needed cleaning. Her face was still moist with tears and smudged with fresh dirt. Kenshin slowly chewed on a piece of meat as she opened a small box that she had pulled out from under the floorboards. Stuffing the stacks of dollars she found inside into her vest, she took a small satchel and began to stuff hard bread and dried meat into it.

"You know, going around shooting people with high-powered rifles isn't going to bring back your friends." Kenshin nodded toward the window, where three wooden crosses stood lopsidedly in the wet earth.

Kaoru didn't look at him. "I don't intend on shooting them with a rifle, Mr. Blade Runner," she said, throwing a bag of hollow point bullets into the satchel. "I intend to shoot them with a revolver. It seems like a more fitting end to those miserable curs." She looked up at the red head, her blue eyes hardened. "Besides, you do it all the time…for money even."

Kenshin's amber eyes flashed. "There is a big difference between a vigilante and a bounty hunter, Miss Kaoru." He stood from the small dining table, grabbing his provisions he had previously arranged. "There is a line, ma'am, and you'll be crossing it."

She didn't respond, so Kenshin continued. "Not only will you be disregarding the law, but you're Japanese. People don't twice about killing immigrants. This isn't a game. It can be assured you will die one way or another."

"I ain't worried about dying," Kaoru said levelly. "And why would you care anyhow. You don't know me." She walked swiftly out of the house. Kenshin stepped out into the brilliant mid-morning sun after her. Birds twittered happily, crickets chirped in the tall grasses on the low hills, wind brushed the small, hardy trees on the edge of the property. All stood in sickening contrast to last night's gruesome happenings.

Kenshin pulled up to Kaoru, who stood staring sadly at the house. He tapped her rifle. "Do you know how to use this thing?"

Calmly, she threw the rifle to her shoulder and fired without hesitation. A loud metallic clank cold be heard as the head of the metal rooster weathervane atop the barn was shorn through. Kenshin whistled through his teeth. It was nearly three hundred yards to the barn from where they were standing.

Lowering the rifle, she flashed him a cocky grin. "I've been shooting all manner of guns since I came to this ranch. That was when I was ten." She sighed, gazing at the house again. "It's been eight wonderful years since then."

Suddenly, she pulled out a small box of matches and some paper. Looking around for some loose wood, she set them all neatly against the house's wooden walls. Kenshin watched emotionless as she set fire to the paper and watched the hungry flames licked at the now dry wood. The fire quickly spread to envelop the entire house. Kaoru watched sadly before pocketing the matches and looked at the trail the horse thieves had carelessly left behind. They cut through the long grass and up over the hills.

She tipped her broad-rimmed hat at Kenshin. "Well, thank you fer getting me out of the cellar. I think I'll go shoot some snakes."

Kenshin scowled as he watched her begin to walk, her eyes to the ground. Muttering curses under his breath, he jumped onto his horse with practiced ease and rode forward a little to catch up to her. "I don't think I saw you pack any revolvers."

Kaoru looked up, a bit surprised. "No, I was going to buy one at a town if I ran into one." Kenshin sighed and pulled down his travel pack. Not finding what he wanted, he opened his horse's saddle packs. He grinned as he pulled something out of the pack. It was a long-barreled, six-bullet revolver. It was silver and shone brilliantly in the sun. Without hesitation, he threw the gun to her. "Sorry to say, but there isn't a town in that direction for nearly sixty-three miles."

Kaoru gaped at the gun. It was of wonderful workmanship, its hilt and barrel covered with simple, yet elegant engraved vines and flowers. One word was printed along the top of the barrel in elongated letters. "Future?" she asked, looking expectantly at Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't answer her question. "Look, how about I help you with this venture of yours. I'll give you a ride. Velox is a strong mare." He patted his dusty-brown horse's flank lovingly. "And fast. But I won't kill outside the law. You can do whatever your villainous heart wishes when we catch up, but leave me out of it."

Kaoru looked bemused. "Why would you do all that? I'm sure you have other things ta take care of." Kenshin smiled. "Not really. I haven't seen a decent bounty for days. I have enough money for now." His smile hardened. "Besides, the Japanese should stick together." He gave her his hand to help her up. "And if we don't take care of each other, no one else will in this land of freedom."

Kaoru swung into the saddle behind Kenshin, ignoring his hand. "Fine, but make sure your keep your intentions honorable. Otherwise, you might find yourself singing treble one morning." Kenshin gritted his teeth at the thought before clucking to Velox. The horse took off up and over the hills.

---

The ride was smooth and swift. Landscape seemed to blur together as the horse ran at breakneck along the trail the horse thieves had left. Kaoru occasionally glanced at the sky, making sure it wouldn't rain and erase the tracks. Streams, the distant black smudge of forest, trees, grass, and the odd lone animal all seemed to get caught up in the blur lines at the edge of her eyesight, causing the illusion that everything had stopped. The sun was slowly dying, throwing his rays out at the two lone riders and the swift mare. Long shadows stretched beside them, mimicking their moves exactly.

During the entire trip, Kaoru made every effort not to touch Kenshin. She was an expert rider and knew how to sway to a horse's movements. Nearly an entire day's journey and neither had bothered to say anything. As the sky began to blacken, Kenshin slowly brought Velox out of her gallop and finally stopped near a small river that seemed oddly out of place in the vast plane. Kenshin slid from his horse and glanced over to Kaoru to see if she had managed. She did.

Kenshin nodded resolutely. "There is where we will rest." He stroked his horse softly, who stood unsteadily, her muscles quivering from time to time. Tethering the horse to a small stake driven into the ground, he turned to speak to Kaoru. She, however, had gone to collect firewood from the trees near the river.

Kaoru returned to find Kenshin taking food out of his bag. "You're rather independent, aren't you, Miss Kaoru." He spoke without looking up. Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose so. No less independent than you, though." She bent down and swiftly made a fire. Kenshin nodded in approval. "If you don't mind my asking, how did a Japanese girl come to live with an American family? Most of them don't even look at us twice."

Kaoru sighed and sat back on her legs. Kenshin moved forward to cook some bacon, looking up expectantly at Kaoru. Sighing again, she leaned back on her elbows. "Well, when I was about three, my parents left Japan after the Black Ships came, just before the Revolution, and came here to the States. We were getting along a bit hard, but made a livin' working on some railroads. Well, when I was ten, they both died of some disease that I was lucky enough to not catch." She paused and accepted some bacon and bread, along with a mug of coffee. "I must have walked nearly thirty miles, in a shocked stupor, before landing not far away from that ranch. The family living there took me in after they found me." She smiled at the memory. "They treated me like a daughter. They loved me and I loved them back. Me and Kit were the greatest friends, ya know. He was always a rather dashing, heroic type and I always admired him for it." She looked down at the mug of coffee, swirling its contents. A single tear fell and mixed with the dark liquid.

"We were going to get married, ya know. Have a big family, a big house." She looked up at Kenshin, whose eyes burned with sympathy out from the darkening night. Kaoru attempted a weak smile. "But things don't always work out, do they, Mr. Blade Runner."

"Kenshin," he said abruptly. "Himura Kenshin. I only use Blade Runner if I'm trying to stay away from lawmen eyes."

Kaoru nodded. "So what's your story?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Now that is a tale for another night. It's not terribly exciting." He yawned and leaned back, covering his eyes with his hat.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" was all Kenshin said.

"Thank you for doing all this. And the gun. I really appreciate it." Kaoru pulled the gun from her holster and held it up to the flickering light of the fire. It truly was a beautifully crafted gun.

"Hmmph," Kenshin said as he rapidly fell asleep. The pale moon's glow shone down on the two travelers, kissing them with silver moonbeams. After all, what did she care that that one was going to soil her innocence with blood, and the other all ready had.

* * *

This is simply a chapter outlining what Kaoru's past is. I didn't want it to be a secret because it would serve no point in the story. 

Kenshin, however, is a "horse of a different color", if you know what I mean. I want him be very mysterious without appearing dark and vicious. "What about the gun?" you might ask. Pssshh, I have a very vague idea that might or might not develop completely. I have no end in mind, which is very bad for a writer. I do have a sort of rough idea about what's going to happened near the end, though.

Really, the story isn't going to take place right now. The true story begins after Kaoru takes care or doesn't take care of the thieves. I, again, have vague plans on what to do with the other characters, but you must understand that not many Japanese can be in the old West. It's a difficult time period to work with, considering that Kaoru and Kenshin probably had immense difficulties getting to America. Also, a heads-up about the revisions I _**will** _be doing to Kaoru's attitude. Let's just say she'll be partially OOC for some of the time. After all, she had to go through the horrifying experience of burying her surrogate parents and soon-to-be husband. People change.

Oh, and Kenshin's horse, Velox, is a Latin word meaning quick. I'm just like that with names.

**Lynn10- **I would greatly appreciate it if you could be my beta reader. What would I have to do?

As for my other reviewers, thank you very much for reviewing. See ya in the next chapter.


	3. The West's Blade Runner: Chapter 3

Warning: Rather bloody but not very graphic.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Kaoru woke up suddenly and sat up, breathing hard. Glancing around, she saw Kenshin, who was trying to coax a fire out of last night's glowing embers. He stared at her levelly as she groaned and buried her face in her hands. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, fighting back the lingering twilight of night. Kenshin nodded toward Kaoru. "You slept too long. Next time, I won't be so kind and let you sleep in."

Kaoru ignored him. All she could see were Kit's dead eyes, staring at her, covered in his own, thick blood. He seemed to be staring at her sadly, asking her to join him, to be with him. Kaoru shook the thought from her head. Suicide was most assuredly not an option. However, her mind was disturbed, haunted by her dead surrogate family. She shuddered fitfully.

Kenshin noticed. "You'd best not come done with an ague. I don't want to chance disease." Kaoru shook her head. "N-no, I was just thinking of something."

The bounty hunter's eyes softened. "Well, if it is any consolation, I had to watch both of my parents get hacked to death by disgruntled samurai." He threw some wood on the fire carelessly. "That memory shall stay with me until I die." He chuckled. "And I don't have any disillusions about living long." His amber eyes caught Kaoru's blue ones. "Don't dwell on it. Make your peace with their deaths. You may not like it, you may find yourself crying out their names in the dark, cold midnight hours, but you have to realize they won't come back." He leaned back and watched the sunrise. "And shooting people in cold-blood will do nothing to ease the pain. That would make you the same as them."

Kaoru's eyes shimmered with tears. She wiped at them before scowling. "For someone who makes a livin' outta killing men, you sure don't want others to kill. Why?"

Kenshin didn't look at her as he pulled out a hunk of tough bread. "Because I don't want others making the same mistakes. But, man should not be denied his God-given free will." He bit the bread and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing quickly, he met her eyes again. "You have to make a decision, Miss Kaoru, because your need for revenge will drive you insane. If I stop you by not offering you transportation, then I would be aiding your insanity." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest, but Kenshin rudely shoved a piece of bread into it. "Oh, I'm sure you would have tried to walk. But you would have lost their trail after the next rainstorm and would have wandered aimlessly on this endless plain. Needless to say, you would have probably starved to death."

Kaoru sourly bit at the bread. "I am not changing my mind. Quit tryin' to convince me not to kill," she spat vehemently. Kenshin, not in the least surprised, poured dirt on the fire and stood to his feet. "Very well, Miss Kaoru, it is your innocence, not mine." He saddled Velox. "Shall we find some horse thieves?"

---

Kaoru lay on her stomach, watching the distant fire from a low hill. Five men, each burly and unshaven, sat around the fire drinking suspicious liquid from large bottles. Laughing roughly at some joke, they rocked back and forth in their mirth. A large herd of horses stood in a makeshift corral just outside the circle of fire, each picketed to thick wooden stakes thrust into the ground.

The young girl cursed from her vantage point, swatting at flies and the tall grass tickling her neck. Kenshin stood at the bottom of the hill, tending to Velox in an uninterested fashion. "Do you see them, Miss Kaoru?" he intoned softly. Kaoru nodded without turning to look at him. Night had fallen heavily, bringing with it oppressive, dark clouds. Not even the moon was visible, as if hiding her face from the possible bloodletting. Kenshin slowly crept up beside her and glanced at the thieves. "Five of 'em. Can you manage it?"

Kaoru gave a curt nod. "I can shoot two before they figure out where the bullets are coming from and then pick 'em off as they run towards me." Kenshin shook his head. "How do you intend to snipe at them with a revolver?"

Kaoru scowled and took out the silver gun. Swiftly chambering six bullets, she snapped it closed. Kenshin hung his head thoughtfully before bringing it back up again. "Miss Kaoru, are you sure you want to…"

"Yes," she whispered fiercely. "Now shut up and stand back." Kenshin didn't move. "Suit yerself, Blade Runner." Taking the pistol, she held it at arms length. She hesitated. Kenshin's words flashed briefly through her mind. _"Very well, Miss Kaoru, it is your innocence, not mine." _She gritted her teeth before sighing loudly.

An almost muffled bang sounded out in the night before one of the men toppled forward into the fire. The other men jumped to their feet, before another shot rang out. Another man fell.

"Three more," murmured Kaoru. Kenshin looked at the two dead men sadly.

The three men saw a slight movement on Kaoru's hill and ran toward it angrily.

Avoiding Kenshin's eyes, Kaoru stood up tall, the gun trained at another man. Blind fury swept through her, leaving her with only slight exhilaration as she took the shot. The tall man fell while running, the bullet knocking him back several paces. The remaining man threw a large rifle to his shoulder and fired.

Kaoru gasped. Something slammed into her with all the force of the raging ocean waves. Searing, white-hot pain flashed through her, nauseating her. She felt the world tip crazily and heard Kenshin's voice seemingly in slow motion. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru glanced at her side, where a large gash in her shirt was quickly reddening. _"How dare he?" _her mind screamed, driven half mad with the pain. She sat heavily on the ground, the world still tipping madly. Her breathing was slow and ragged. Impossible fury flowed in her as she saw the man lift the gun again. Grimacing, she threw something at him.

The man was startled when a heavy revolver struck him in the forehead, tearing the skin. Cursing, he dropped the gun and clutched his head. Kaoru groped around on the ground until her hand came in contact with something. Kenshin's sword, which he had previously laid down so he could watch, was lying in the cool grass beside her. Grasping it, she yanked it out of its scabbard and threw the sheathe to a very surprised Kenshin. The naked katana felt natural in her hands, but she hardly noticed.

Letting loose a primal scream, she charged down at the bleeding man. He threw out his hands to stop her, but she bore down on him, sword raised. "You low-life scum," yelled Kaoru. "You murdered my entire family and you think you have the right to defend yourself?" She swung the flat of the blade at him, catching his ribs with a loud crack. The doomed man had no time to scream as Kaoru struck his head with the blade's hilt, knocking him to the ground. Standing above him, Kaoru's brilliant sapphire eyes flashed as she plunged the sword at the man. A sickening spray of sticky fluid spattered over her pale face and dark hair. She didn't notice. She plunged the dripping sword again and again. She yelled out her anger and pain at the bleak sky as she continued her maddened attack.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands pinned her arms to her side and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Kaoru continued to thrash wildly, trying to stab at her restrainer while still yelling savagely. "Kaoru! Calm yourself," Kenshin shouted. She continued to thrash weakly before she began to sob violently. The sword fell to the sticky grass, covered in blood and dirt to its hilt. Shuddering uncontrollably, Kaoru sank to the ground, with Kenshin still holding her tightly.

"Well, they got what they deserved. Are you happy now, Miss Kaoru?"

Struggling to control her sobbing, she looked at her hands. Dark, crimson liquid slowly trailed down her arms, soaking the sleeves of her white shirt. Droplets were scattered over her torso and face, mixing with her tears. Her hair was matted to her scalp, as if someone had poured syrup on her head.

"You're a murderer now, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin sighed. "Welcome to the dark side of the world."

Kaoru simply stared unseeingly at the still warm corpse before her.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

Y'ello, peoples. What can I say about this chapter? Um…er, ick? It's rather depressing isn't it? Anyway, this is an overall angsty chapter. I don't really do angst because I don't have much of it myself (although I'm no happy-go-lucky kinda guy either). This chapter is necessary for the new attitude I'm instilling into Kaoru. 

I don't know, but I seem to make Kenshin very philosophical in my stories (In "The Tolling Bell", he might as well be Confucius). I think this happens because my beliefs are a very large part of me. I mean, take that out and I'll have a big, gaping hole in my torso.

The next chapter will jump ahead a few years. I wanted to this so I can show what sort of person Kaoru turns out to be. Maybe we'll have some Sano too, if I can slip him in there somehow. Maybe Misao and Aoshi too. Misao is a lot of fun to work with simply because of her flexible character. I'll definitely think of a way to use her.

Thank you Lynn10 for beta reading.

Anyway, review, review, review. I like those little messages in my e-mail, but maybe that's just egotistical. Ciao.


End file.
